


Washette: After Brandywine

by ryuukko



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, POV Change, later on romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington makes frequent visits to his wounded french officer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I am not to be disturbed, is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

General Washington entered the dark room. It reeked of post-surgery but to open a window ensured infection. He’d just have to endure it. Stridign across the room as silently as a man of his size could.The doctors were unsure of when The marquis would awaken, but for once, the man found himself short on patience. He had to see how the frenchman was doing. He had to be there when he awakened. Washington felt that it was only necessary of him since he allowed Lafayette to go in the middle of all of it. He drew the chair back in the corner of the room and sat down.

Lafayette’s white wig had been hung on the edge of the bedpost. His chestnut colored hair was messy, he must have been thrashing around during the extraction. The general frowned at the thought. He had pushed aside his own pain in order to serve a cause that was lucky to have had caught his ear back in France. There was so much he already admired about Lafayette. 

The longer he waited, the more anxious he became. He usually detached himself from emotional bonds concerning others, especially if he had a chance of losing them just as swiftly as they had met. Tragity was no stranger him. This time, he had placed great hope in this youth to recover. He’s not leaving him.

——

I blinked. There was nothing but darkness around me. Was this death? This is terrible! It’s just black nothingness! I-

My hand stopped. What is this material? Why is it moving?

"How are you feeling?"

"…General?"

"Yes, now calm yourself Lafayette. It’s all right, it is only the evening."

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital, your wound is healing."

"Ah okay…" He paused and stared into the darkness ahead, where Washington’s outline was faintly traced by the moonlight. "I do hope that you ‘aven’t been worrying about me for too lo-"

"I haven’t left this room all day."

Lafayette found himself grateful of the fact that his superior couldn’t see his intense blush. General Washington was concerned for him. He wasted an entire day awaiting his return to the land of the living, and it was all his fault. He was the one who wanted to get out and take command at his first battle. Against initial orders….

"You never granted me an answer to my previous inquiry, Lafayette."

"Hn?"

"How are you feeling?"

The frenchman blinked in confusion. The pain should have been worse but he felt nothing. “Better.”

"Can you feel your leg?"

"Yes, there is a small amount of pain but I assure you sir, I will be back on the frontlines in less than a mon-"

"You will take as much time as it is required, general. Your health is of great importance in military performance. Trust me. I know."

There was almost a hint of sorrow in that last part. At first, the news made his heart sink. He did not want to lay around, he wanted to fight! However, it also made Gilbert curious. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, but then Washington abruptly left the room. It didn’t last very long though, for the entirety of his stupor, The older man had took it upon himself to get a mug of water, a piece of bread, and a candle. He re-entered the dark room and placed it on a table in the corner, and proceeded to light the candle.

"Why did you not have a nurse or servant take care of that for you?"

"I simply wanted to stretch my legs." . 

Lafayette chose not to respond, despite how odd that all was. Since when did the great General take over these duties? Not that he was complaining. Oh no, he enjoyed the attention and care greatly; he was just unaccustomed to it. Washington must have sensed a lingering unease in the air. He pulled up a chair to the young french aristocrat's bedside. "I suppose I could let you in on a little part of my past. My brother Lawrence contracted smallpox back when I was around your age. It ultimately brought him to an untimely demise, like many men in my family. However, from the moment he was feeling the first symptoms, I stayed by his side. I basically became his caretaker. Funny, huh?"

"Non, your poor brother...I am very sorry."

"There's no need. When your time is up, it's up. The important aspect is to make the most out of the time we are granted. Now, you, my dear Marquis will be under my constant supervision for as long as circumstances allow. Should my presence be needed elsewhere, please do write."

Lafayette was at a loss for words. He nodded lightly and gave Washington a thankful smile.


	2. Washington's really out of character here..I wonder why

"Major Lafayette? You have a visitor."

Lafayette looked up from his letter. "Hm?" The nurse turned away for a moment, inviting whoever it was in. Lafayette's curiosity grew when she vanished from the doorway. He heard muffled arguing through the wall.

"I'm very sorry but for some reason your visitor is being.. very.. fickle!" Each word was strained, as if she was dragging something very heavy. Lafayette raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright madam?"

"Yes, just a moment-" She turned her head and said something. Two seconds later, General Washington was flung into the room. The door slammed shut and locked. Lafayette's heart nearly jumped from his chest when he saw his Mentor collide with the ground ungracefully to his bedside. "Mon dieu!"

Washington groaned and picked himself up from the floor. "I'm alright." He assured. "Please forgive that..petulant display." 

"What happened back zere?"  
Washington wasn't going to admit that he was dragged in by a sixteen-year-old nurse by force when he tried to retreat in order to show up with a presentable gift. The only other people he bothered to do so with were his wife and mother. So, he knew the importance of presentation. The Virginian inched away from the topic. "Connor advised me to bring a gift to you out of courtesy. I couldn't obtain any so I..improvised." He reached into his side bag under his belt and pulled out an crumpled assortment wildflowers. "I will not lie, this is so mortifying . I should have bought a pasty or-"

Lafayette smiled. 'How sweet' he mused. The very thought of his hero concerning himself like this over him was almost out of this world. The frenchman reached out and wrapped his non-covered hands around Washington's gloved hand.Washington's face was obviously flustered.

"You need not to worry about such small things, this is more than enough. I love it. So what if it's a little crushed and cheap, it's the fact that you thought of me that counts."

"Ah yes well, I was going to get around to visiting you nevertheless." He trailed off and pulled up a chair.   
Hours few by, many topics came and went. Lafayette enjoyed every second of it. Completely forgetting about his letter he was so diligently constructing earlier, he saw a side to the Great General that he doubted he graced anyone else with. Uncharacteristic bits of humor making an appearance occasionally, just to lighten up the mood. A lot of personal stories slipped from Washington's tight vault-like person. Well, for him at least. More like one. It was a lot to the Marquis. 

"I must get going now, there's one thing I've been dreading. I am moving the troops out North to-morrow." Lafayette frowned.He knew it was coming, but he still felt himself begin to choke up lightly. You never know with war, one minute you're receiving a letter on how the person's hanging in there and the next..well that's better off not even considered, "I wish you the best of luck fate has to offer, my dear General! Write sil vous plait!"

"I will."

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
